No es la típica Potter
by Rosie Clare
Summary: Ella es diferente, y todos lo saben desde el momento en el que el sombrero gritó "Slytherin". Porque ella no se conforma con ser solo Lily Potter, la hija del niño que vivió. Ella quiere ser más. Ella será más. Porque sus ojos destilan grandeza desde el momento que llegó a Hogwarts. Es tan grande, que haste el mismisimo Scorpius Malfoy ha caido por sus ojos.
1. Prologo

– ¡Slytherin! – gritó el sombrero con júbilo. El gran comedor quedó en silencio, sorprendidos todos ahí. ¿Lily? ¿Lily Luna Potter había sido enviada a la casa de las serpientes? Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la sorpresiva decisión del sombrero seleccionador, todos menos _él_ que desde que vio a esa niña en la casa de su mejor amigo, sabía que su nombre sería sinónimo de grandeza. Terca, inteligente y con carácter, tal como a Scorpius que le gustaban y tal como en Slytherin encajaban.

Mientras James maldecía por lo bajo al sombrero y Albus miraba con algo de rencor al objeto mágico igualmente, ya que aunque su mejor amigo era un Slytherin no le agradaba la idea de que su hermanita lo fuera, Lily sonreía con autosuficiencia. Era una de las pocas personas que habían estado de acuerdo con ir a Slytherin, la casa de los astutos. Mejor dicho, ella lo había pedido. Mientras que su padre y sus hermanos habían rogado en su momento "_No Slytherin, no Slytherin_" ella había hecho lo contrario; "_Gryffindor no, Gryffindor no_". Porque ella era distinta y eso Scorpius podía verlo en sus ojos, verdes como los de El niño que vivió, padre de la pelirroja que ahora bajaba del banquillo, dejando boquiabierto también a su padrino Neville Longbottom, jefe de la casa Gryffindor, quien esperaba una rabieta por parte de la niña, porque ella siempre hacía una rabieta cuando no obtenía lo que quería. Pero ella si había obtenido lo que quería. Ella no quería ser como el resto de la familia, no quería ser predecible como lo fueron sus hermanos y mucho menos quería ser menos preciada por ser igual o inferior al resto, como siempre había sido. Porque estaba harta de ser siempre "Lily Potter, la hija del niño que vivió", "Lily Potter, la hermana de James, el galán de Hogwarts", "Lily Potter, la hermana de Albus, el inteligente y guapo de Gryffindor" o simplemente "Esa pequeña pelirroja de allí". Porque ella ahora sería conocida por quien es, Lily Potter, la mejor bruja que podría existir. Soñaba alto, pero sabía que lo lograría. Sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a sus estupefactos hermanos o a sus decepcionados primos, caminó hacia la mesa de la casa de las serpientes, donde de inmediato fue mirada de mala manera. Era una Potter, la mayoría de los padres y abuelos de los sentados en esa mesa estaban en Azkaban por culpa de su padre. Pero a ella no le importaba, porque todos terminarían apreciándola y admirándola una vez que supieran lo que era capaz de hacer. Porque ella, ella era la Potter diferente al resto.


	2. Capitulo 1-

Capitulo 1.-

…_Sweet? Nice? __That Lily Potter is dead from now on…_

En todas partes se oían murmullos. La hija de Harry Potter, era una Slytherin. Se decía que la rivalidad entre las casas había terminado, pero bien sabía Lily al igual que el resto que eso no era más que una mentira. Todos estaban horrorizados, sobre todo la familia Weasley y aunque a Albus no le afectaba demasiado, pues había visto en la sola sonrisa ladina de su hermanita menor que a esta le parecía más que bien la elección del sombrero, a James le había afectado más de la cuenta. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Él podría haber entendido si es que hubieran puesto a Albus en la casa de las serpientes, y la verdad ni le hubiera importado, ya que él y Albus nunca fueron muy cercanos por la supuesta preferencia que tenía su padre por uno y no por el otro. Pero Lily, Lily era la princesa de la casa, la princesa de James. ¿Cómo había acabado ella en la casa de las serpientes? La miró, esquivando las mesas y a los alumnos de primer año llenos de júbilo por haber quedado en Gryffindor que estaban sentados frente a él. La pelirroja se veía sonriente, pero con sorna, no con alegría. James estaba horrorizado. Su hermana ya parecía una verdadera Slytherin ¡Y tan solo llevaba unos cuantos minutos ahí! No alcanzaba a oír la conversación, pero sabía que estaban encantados con su pequeña hermana. Le disgustaba, a pesar que tenía que alegrarle que su hermanita pequeña fuera bien recibida, no lo toleraba. No toleraba que su hermana fuera una serpiente y no una leona o águila, incluso un tejón no le hubiera molestado. Hablaría con McGonagall al terminar la cena, no podía quedarse así.

–Y yo que esperaba que la niña Potter fuera un dolor de cabeza como sus hermanos – se asombró Alex Nott, un Slytherin de cuarto año. Le sonreía pícaramente a Lily, que con sus once años era más hermosa que cualquiera de las chicas de la casa de las serpientes. Si bien no era voluptuosa como muchas otras chicas, si tenía un rostro bonito y se notaba que años después sería una joven guapa, por la que medio Hogwarts babearía. Ante lo dicho por el chico Nott, Lily alzó una ceja interrogante mientras una sonrisa ladina y burlona se extendía por sus labios.

– ¿Quién dice que no lo sea, Nott? Soy una caja de sorpresas – fue su contestación. Scorpius la miraba fascinado desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos grises inspeccionaban a la pelirroja, que se apartaba el pelo hacia un lado mientras hablaba con su primo Alex. La verdad, la chica le parecía maravillosa y a la vez molesta. Se parecía tanto a él, en su manera de hablar, en como impresionaba a los demás sin mayor esfuerzo, como causaba admiración luego de un rechazo que duró menos de cinco minutos luego de que la primera palabra salió de su boca.

–Vaya, una caja de sorpresas… me gusta. ¿Quién lo diría, no? La pequeña Potter una de nosotros – El castaño Nott soltó una fuerte carcajada.

–Aun hay unas pruebas que debe pasar, de todas maneras – Opinó una joven de pelo castaño desordenado y piel morena mientras se miraba las uñas. A Lily solo le hizo falta recorrerla con la mirada para saber quién era. Leila Zabini, hija de dos ex mortifagos; Blaise y Pansy Zabini. Leila levantó la mirada y miró despectivamente a Lily quien le correspondió con una mirada desafiante. Scorpius se fijó en ese detalle, recordando su primer día en Hogwarts en el cual Alex lo había desafiado de esa manera, diciendo que probablemente era un cobarde como su padre. Pero él no había reaccionado de esa manera, él bajó la mirada y esperó para demostrar lo contrario. Lily, por su parte, desafiaba a la otra chica.

–Pues espero tener lo que se necesite – Respondió secamente la pelirroja con un encogimiento de hombros. Alex soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de estupefacción de Leila ante la respuesta de Lily. La Potter lo miró, alzando una ceja, haciendo con esto una pregunta sin palabras. El joven Nott, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en símbolo de sorpresa y satisfacción, le pasó un brazo por los hombros la chica, que medía una cabeza y medio menos que él.

–Créeme, con eso has demostrado que así es.

Scorpius tenía la mirada fija en Alex y Lily y por un momento se sintió celoso. ¡Celoso él! ¡De su primo, por una niña de once años que conocía desde que tenía nueve! Era inaceptable. Después de todo, tenía a medio Hogwarts babeando por él ¿Por qué iba a necesitar a esa engreída niña? – _¿Engreída dices? Pero si tú eres aun peor, Hyperon. ¿De qué te quejas? Y no me vengas a decir que la chiquilla no es guapa, porque si lo es _– Le recordó una voz en su cabeza. El platinado soltó un gruñido inaudible. Notó que la mirada de Lily ya no estaba en esa mesa, sino que en la de Gryffindor donde James se había levantado y se había ido donde la directora de la escuela, Minerva McGonagall. Scorpius siguió la mirada de Lily. Vio que el mayor de los Potter le había susurrado algo a la mujer y que esta había accedido. Ambos abandonaron el gran comedor, ante la atenta mirada de Lily.

–Permiso. Se me fue el apetito – Se excusó la pelirroja. Bruscamente apartó el brazo de Nott de sus hombros y se levantó. A paso rápido, se fue hacia las puertas del gran comedor, saliendo por ellas sin que muchos se dieran cuenta.

–Esa chica definitivamente tiene que ser mía – Susurró Alex, aun siguiendo el rastro que Lily había dejado. Scorpius se giró a mirando, incrédulo.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Tiene once años! Y es una Potter. Tía Daphne y tu padre te matarían – Intentó razonar Scorpius.

–Que se jodan – Fue la simple respuesta del primogénito Nott.

Lily, por su parte, ya había alcanzado a James y la directora, que estaban hablando en un pasillo alejado.

–Lo siento, señor Potter, no hay nada que pueda hacer – la voz de la directora resonó.

–Por favor, Profesora. No puedo dejar que mi hermanita esté en esa casa. Esa casa no es para ella – James suplicó. Lily se molestó al oírlo. Su padre había dicho que los Slytherin tenían una grandeza innata en ellos ¿Su hermano no creía que ella fuera grande? Por supuesto, decidió intervenir.

– ¿Por qué no es para mí, James? – Preguntó, dejándose ver y sin ni un esfuerzo por ocultar su enojo. Tanto James como la directora parecían sorprendidos.

–Lily, por favor…

–Solo responde ¿Quieres? – Interrumpió la pelirroja. James suspiró pesadamente.

–Eres demasiado tierna, dulce, ingenua. Te comerán viva. No eres como ellos – Respondió. Lily lo miró con fiereza.

– ¿Tierna? ¿Dulce? No me conoces, James. Y si es que eso crees que era; pues esa Lily está muerta ahora. No dejaré que por tu infantil odio a los Slytherin yo no pueda adaptarme – Ahora dirigió su mirada hacia la directora – Vuelva a decirle que no puede haber un cambio de casa, por favor, porque yo estoy feliz en la que estoy.

Sin decir más, Lily se fue. James la miró con tristeza ¿Cómo cambio en segundos? Pero si había algo que James nunca supo, fue que Lily siempre fue así. Solo necesitó en momento en cual dejarlo salir.


End file.
